


Hands

by criesmom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming, they use way too much lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Johnny and Kun have been on two dates, (three, if you count going to the club with their friends). The alcohol gives them some ideas.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> the johnkun tag is barren of smut this is so sad. i hope yall enjoy this it's my first time writing smut for like seven months skjdfgs

It was their third date.

Although Johnny wasn’t sure if it counted as a date after all, what with several of their friends being with them as well. And the fact that they were at a gay bar; one of the only ones in their city. There were so many bodies pressed against his on the dancefloor that Johnny found it difficult to figure out who was who.

Kun seemed to be having the same problem, as he kept one hand on Johnny at all times. Sometimes it would press to the small of his back, hot and close and sending a shudder through the rest of Johnny. Other times, it was on the back of his neck as they faced each other and danced, keeping Johnny’s face angled down to meet Kun’s eyes.

Kun was beautiful, even under the weird black lights of the club that made his teeth a startling lavender colour. His blond hair was just a little too yellow, so it simply seemed a dark purple in the dim light. He’d unbuttoned his thin linen shirt so far down Johnny wondered why he didn’t just take it off, but he nipped that thought in the bud, stored it away for later.

Taeyong leaned over to yell in Johnny’s ear that the rest of them were going to find a seat, and Johnny nodded, throwing a thumbs up. Kun pressed closer to Johnny, their chests touching and making Johnny impossibly hotter. He slipped his hand from the back of Johnny’s neck to the flat of his shoulder blade and put his mouth against the shell of Johnny’s ear.

“What’s going on?”

Johnny’s mouth felt like cotton as he angled it closer to Kun’s ear. “They’re going to sit down. Do you wanna join them?”

Kun pulled back and nodded, slipping his hand down into Johnny’s and pulling him in the direction their friends had gone in. They’d found a booth near the bar, Taeyong and Ten settled down while Taeil and Yuta stood at the bar. Kun turned to Johnny.

“Do you want something to drink?”

It was three in the morning, and Johnny knew that one more drink would result in a splitting headache the next day. “Sure. Whatever you’re having.”

Kun winked at him, squeezing Johnny’s hip before turning and joining Taeil and Yuta. Johnny willed his heart back down into his chest and scooted in next to Taeyong.

“He’s cute,” Taeyong said as he propped his feet up in Ten’s lap. “Are you going back to his after?”

Johnny felt himself blush despite the stifling heat of the club. “Depends if he asks me to.”

Ten made a motion that looked like he’d snorted, but Johnny couldn’t hear it over the bass of the music. “He will. He can’t take his hands off you for a second.”

Johnny slouched down into his seat a little, chancing a glance over to the bar where Taeil and Yuta were now heading over to them, Kun still left ordering their drinks. He had to stand on his tip toes to talk to the bar tender, and it made Johnny melt. Taeil and Yuta sat next to Ten, leaving a spot for Kun next to Johnny, which he was thankful for. He was surprised to see that his friends got along with Kun’s, maybe a little too well with how Yuta has his hand on Ten’s forearm, laughing at something he’d said and leaning into him. Jonny frowned at them as Kun slipped into his seat, setting down their drinks and his hand immediately finding its way to Johnny’s thigh. It wasn’t high, at all; somewhere in the middle and with his fingers resting on the seam of his jeans. But it was enough to make Johnny’s breath hitch, subconsciously closing his legs a little.

When he looked at Kun, he was smirking, and gave a gentle squeeze to Johnny’s thigh that made him whine a little in the back of his throat. He hoped the music was too loud, the lights too dark to let anyone see how he was blushing.

They sat and talked for a while, Johnny nodding and pretending that he could hear them over the music and the sound of blood pumping in his own ears. Every time Kun leant forward towards whoever was talking, his fingers danced a little higher on Johnny’s thigh, a little further inwards until his fingers hit the leather of the couch and his palm was a warm pressure on the delicate skin. Johnny was trying not to squirm, trying not to let on to anyone else how desperate he was starting to feel.

Kun’s pinky finger scratching at the seam pressed against Johnny’s crotch sent a jolt through him, and he clenched his thighs shut, trapping Kun’s hand between them. He must have made some sort of sound, because the others were all looking at him. He willed his breathing to even out and raised his brows at them.

“What?”

Taeyong frowned and shook his head. “You’re awfully quiet, Johnny.”

Next to him, Ten’s face broke into a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, are you feeling alright?”

Johnny felt his insides flip but Kun came to his rescue. “Johnny isn’t feeling so good, I think I’m gonna take him home.”

Across the table Yuta rolled his eyes. “Stay safe. And get an uber; you’re in no condition to drive.”

Johnny let out a breath and released Kun’s hand from where it had been trapped. “We will, sorry guys.”

Taeil waved a hand dismissively. “Let us know when you’re home safe.”

Kun said something to him that Johnny couldn’t hear, and then his hand was being gripped and Kun was leading him through the crowd to the exit. They had to wait a few minutes for an uber to arrive, and Johnny used the biting cold to get closer to Kun. Kun slung an arm around his waist and pulled him in, hand firm on Johnny’s hip and his thumb brushing under his shirt.

Johnny licked his lips. “Are we going back to yours?”

Kun looked up at him from his phone screen, a serene smile unfurling across his face. “If that’s okay with you, big boy.”

Johnny flushed as he always did when Kun pointed out their height difference. If he looked straight out, he could see clearly over the top of Kun’s head. And the way Kun acted – small and petite – made him seem even smaller. Even the clothes he wore added to the illusion as they were always a size too big.

“That’s fine,” Johnny said, but it came out choked.

Kun squeezed his hip again, thumb hooking over the waistband of Johnny’s jeans for a split second before he was letting go completely, walking towards a car parked in front of them.

“This is us.”

The drive to Kun’s house was quiet. The driver had attempted to strike up a conversation with them, but Johnny didn’t trust his voice and Kun was more occupied by running his fingers up and down the top of Johnny’s thigh.

As soon as they were in the door, Kun was pulling Johnny down with a hand on the scruff of his neck until their lips met. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but this was far different from the sweet pecks Kun had given him during their first two dates. This time, it was heated and messy as Kun latched his teeth onto Johnny’s bottom lip and bit down until Johnny opened his mouth to let out a sound. Kun surged forward, soothing Johnny’s lip with his tongue before slipping it into his mouth.

Johnny had to try not to breathe into Kun’s mouth, but it was hard when he had moans dancing at the back of his throat and Kun was slipping his leg between Johnny’s, bringing it up so that his thigh met Johnny’s crotch. Kun moved his mouth down to Johnny’s chin, giving him an oppourtunity to let out a shaky, “Fuck.” Kun’s mouth twitched against Johnny’s skin in what he thought was probably a smirk before leaving a wet trail down his jaw. He grazed his teeth against the corner of Johnny’s jaw and started sucking on it, mostly tongue but sometimes teeth as well. Johnny stumbled backwards and leant against the wall, his chest rising and falling as he panted. His eyelids were growing heavy and in his effort to gain balance, he stuck his hand out towards a dark shape in the hallway. There was a sound of something clattering and then breaking glass as Johnny knocked a framed photo off the dresser, and he immediately crouched down to pick it up.

Kun planted a hand on Johnny’s bicep and pulled him to stand with surprising strength, but not before Johnny sliced the side of his finger on the glass. “Don’t worry about it,” Kun said, voice ragged, “I’ll sort it out in the morning, come on.”

Johnny was pulled through the house by the front of his shirt, finger in his mouth as he lapped at the cut, trying to stop it from bleeding. Kun knew the layout of the house much better than he did as he lead Johnny down the hall, and Johnny was left to stub his toe on every piece of furniture they passed. When they finally reached what Johnny assumed was Kun’s bedroom, he was relieved.

He couldn’t see much, but he could hear the sound of a water tank filter, so he assumed Kun had fish. He stumbled towards the shape that looked most like a bed, putting his hands out in front of him to make sure before he sat down, air leaving his lungs all at once. Before he had a chance to gather himself, Kun was straddling him and they were kissing again.

Johnny stopped thinking. The pain in his toes and finger melted away as Kun worked his mouth open, hands tangled in his hair as Johnny settled hands on Kun’s hips. Their teeth knocked together a few times, but Kun didn’t seem to mind and so Johnny ignored it in favour of slipping his hands under Kun’s shirt, feeling his skin hot and smooth.

Kun’s hands slipped down from Johnny’s hair to the hem of his shirt, and he broke away to whisper a hot, “Is this okay?” against Johnny’s lips.

Johnny simply tipped his head back. Kun started tugging at the fabric and Johnny lifted his arms to help, but his shirt still got stuck around his head. It wasn’t as if it made much of a difference to whether or not he could see; the room was so dark anyway. But the material wrapped around his face was claustrophobic and he made a few sounds of protest, arms stuck above him.

“Shit, hold on.” Kun’s weight left him and Johnny’s stomach dropped as he heard a soft _click_ and the insides of his eyelids turned orange. Kun chuckled and Johnny felt his face heat up, feeling stupid as Kun watched him.

He felt the bed dip either side of him and a heat radiating near his chest, so he assumed Kun was kneeling above him. Gentle hands unravelled the fabric and Johnny shook his hair out, blinking up at Kun who was smiling, his cheeks stretching and showing his dimples. His eyes dropped from Johnny’s and he ran his hands over Johnny’s chest, making him shiver despite his hot touch.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby.” He leant in, and this time the kiss was sweeter, more paced as though Kun realised that rushing things was going to make things more difficult. Johnny wasn’t complaining, but at this stage his dick was straining against his jeans and he was running out of patience.

His fingers fumbled with Kun’s buttons, but soon he was able to push the shirt off Kun’s shoulders and pull him to lie down on the bed, their chests pressed together. Kun had to shuffle up a little and straddle Johnny’s stomach in order to still be able to kiss him, and Johnny ran a hand down Kun’s spine to hesitantly slip into the back pocket of his jeans. Kun was as hard in his pants as Johnny felt, and so he slipped his other hand down Kun’s stomach, finger tips working their way under his belt.

Kun took the hint and sat up, making quick work of his belt and zipper. “You’re so fucking hot, Johnny, oh my god.”

Johnny blushed and turned his head to the side, unable to make eye contact when Kun was looking down at him through his eyelashes and his ass was now pressed against Johnny’s dick. He let out a moan as Kun pressed back onto it before standing up above him and shucking his jeans entirely, throwing them somewhere to the side of the bed. When Johnny looked back, Kun was standing over him, completely naked with a foot either side of Johnny’s torso. Johnny swallowed thickly as he admired Kun’s dick, the head pink and glistening as Kun pumped it lazily.

Kun smirked. “What’s the matter, baby. You’ve gone awfully quiet.” Johnny realised he was mocking what their friends had said before they’d left the club, and he threw an arm over his eyes, biting his lip hard.

Kun simply cooed down at him. “Why don’t you sit up?”

Johnny’s abdominal muscles protested, but he managed to sit up on the bed, mouth level with Kun’s dick. His own twitched with interest in his pants, which were still unfairly tight.

“Can I –”

Kun cut him off with a hand on the back of his head, pushing him forwards so that the tip of his dick rested against Johnny’s bottom lip. Johnny darted his tongue out, tasting precome and looking up at Kun. The light above him made a halo affect around his head, and Johnny opened his mouth to allow Kun to slide in. Kun threw his head back with a groan, meaning the light shone directly into Johnny’s eyes, making him wince a little. He squeezed them shut and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He kept his teeth out of the way, tongue laving around Kun’s dick as best he could manage with the way he filled his mouth. Kun was starting to thrust shallowly into him, and it made Johnny feel light headed with pleasure, Kun’s fingers tugging at his hair and the tip of his dick in the back of Johnny’s throat making tears spring to Johnny’s eyes.

When Johnny started to gag a little, Kun pulled away. It made a disgustingly slick sound and a trail of precome and spit still connected him to Johnny’s bottom lip. Johnny took in some deep breaths and looked up again. Kun was flushed and glistening with sweat, probably from the effort of standing up while being sucked off. Johnny felt pride stir deep in his tummy and he was suddenly aware of how hard he was again.

He reached a hand up to Kun’s hip, and even he could hear how desperate his voice was. “Please.”

Kun’s face softened. “Lie down.”

Johnny did as he was told and Kun dropped to kneel over him again, this time hovering over his thighs. He pressed the heel of his hand into Johnny’s crotch and Johnny let out a choked moan, the first touch nearly overwhelming him instantly.

“You’re so sensitive,” Kun observed, but Johnny couldn’t find it in him to defend himself as Kun carefully undid his jeans and tugged them down his legs.

Johnny kicked them off, the lower half of his legs still hanging off the end of the bed. Kun traced the outline of Johnny’s dick through his boxers, and Johnny gripped the bedsheets below him, chest heaving and sweat trickling back into his hair line. Kun then took a hold of his own dick and pressed it against Johnny’s. Truthfully, the sensation didn’t do very much. But just the thought of it – only the thin fabric of Johnny’s boxers keeping them apart – made Johnny squirm.

Kun murmured something under his breath that Johnny couldn’t hear over the thrumming in his ears, but he thought it maybe ended in _baby_. Before he could figure it out, Kun was tugging down his boxers and lifting Johnny’s legs with hands under his thighs. Johnny let out a soft yelp that made Kun snicker, but his eyes were focused on something else. Before Johnny could process it, Kun was lying down on his stomach and ducking his head, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the inside of Johnny’s thigh. He kept going, leaving a trail of saliva that felt cold in the air of the room, until he eventually reached Johnny’s asshole. He pressed a kiss there, and Johnny gasped as Kun started licking at him with the flat of his tongue. One hand stayed splayed across the back of Johnny’s thigh, holding it in place, while the other reached up to gently tug at Johnny’s dick. Johnny could do little else but writhe against the bed sheets, readjusting his grip on them every so often as Kun slowly worked his tongue inside him. Johnny vaguely felt relieved that he’d had the foresight to make sure he was clean earlier that evening.

When Johnny felt like he needed to tell Kun to stop before he came too early, Kun stopped on his own volition. He sat up, spit glistening on his chin, and crawled over to his bedside table. He looked over his shoulder at Johnny.

“You can shift up the bed if you want. The pillows are goose down.”

That sounded good to Johnny, and he did as he was told despite his limbs feeling like jelly. Kun smiled endearingly at him, now armed with a condom and lube. He settled between Johnny’s legs, nudging them apart with his own. He put down the condom and uncapped the lube pouring some on his first two fingers and then on Johnny’s perineum. He placed his clean hand gently on Johnny’s thigh, and Johnny only had time to suck in a shallow breath before the first finger was sliding into him.

Johnny didn’t know if it was because of the residual alcohol in his blood stream of if Kun was just that good, but the drag of his finger was delicious from the get go. Johnny let out his breath in a shudder, feeling like he was melting into the mattress. He was already somewhat loose from Kun eating him out, so it wasn’t long before Kun was adding a second and pumping them straight in and out, making a point not to look for Johnny’s prostate. One half of him wished Kun would crook his fingers, but the other half knew it would be over too soon if he did.

When Kun started scissoring his fingers, Johnny had to breathe deeply to keep himself under control. It got worse when Kun paused to add more lube and went in with three fingers, following it up by bending down and rolling his balls in his mouth. Johnny detached a hand from the bed sheets and used it to paw feebly at Kun’s hair. He pulled off his balls with a soft _pop_ , but his fingers kept pumping.

“I think I’m ready,” Johnny said, already sounding completely destroyed.

Kun nodded and sat up, wiping his hands off on Johnny’s thigh, which Johnny thought was gross but didn’t complain about. His hole gaped open as Kun fumbled around on the bed for the condom, but a Johnny’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait, I,” Johnny tried not to blush and failed, “I don’t mind if we go without. Um, I’m clean.”

Something about it blew Kun’s pupils wide, and he nodded eagerly, tossing the condom aside. “God that’s so fucking hot.” He gripped the bottle of lube and held the opening to Johnny’s asshole, and Johnny felt himself fill up with the liquid.

Johnny shuddered at the feeling and tried not to think about how it was already leaking out of him and onto the duvet. Kun didn’t seem to care as he pumped his dick a few times and lined himself up.

The squelching sound that filled the room as Kun sank into Johnny was both disgusting and incredibly hot. Johnny let out a crude moan that wavered as he felt himself be filled up, lube being pushed out of his hole and down Kun’s balls as they pressed against Johnny. Kun held himself there, eyes scrunched shut and bottom lip trapped between his teeth in concentration. He looked so beautiful; golden under his bedroom light, a small crease between his brows that Johnny wanted to reach up and smooth with the pad of his thumb. Johnny adjusted to the size quickly thanks to the obscene amount of lube Kun had used. He pushed up onto his elbows and craned his neck to press his lips to Kun’s, but Kun ducked his head down to do the same, eyes still closed. As a result, Kun’s chin smacked hard against Johnny’s forehead, the sound resonating through the room.

Johnny fell back down onto the pillows and rubbed at his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Fucking _ow_.”

When he opened his eyes, Kun looked beyond concerned. “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry, shit.”

“Are you okay? Your chin’s all red.”

“I’m fine,” Kun reassured with a lop-sided smile. “My teeth hurt a little but I’m okay.”

“Your teeth?” Johnny asked, and he would’ve frowned if his forehead didn’t hurt so bad.

“Yeah, I guess my mouth was open.” He lifted one hand off the mattress, guiding Johnny’s away from his head as he leant down to press a gentle kiss to the skin.

The pain quickly subsided, and Johnny remembered what they were doing. He tiled his head back to connect their lips, suckling gently on Kun’s tongue as he clenched around his dick. Kun let out a grunt that Johnny happily swallowed and suddenly he was rolling his hips experimentally. Johnny keened into his mouth, and Kun moved his lips along Johnny’s jaw again, finding the spot he’d sucked a hickey on earlier and latching onto it again. It was more sensitive this time, and Johnny’s legs lifted either side of Kun’s body, allowing him to thrust deeper.

For a while they didn’t speak, just grunted and whined and moaned and whimpered as Kun’s hips made a slapping sound against the backs of Johnny’s thighs. Lube still leaked out of him every time Kun pulled back, and Johnny could feel it being spread around in a way that made him feel sticky and disgusting. He loved it.

Kun stopped sucking on his skin to harshly pant against it, their chests now touching as Kun thrust shallowly into Johnny. Johnny slipped a hand down his back and rested it on Kun’s ass the way he had before, but this time he felt brave enough to take a handful of it and squeeze. It was soft, but he could feel Kun’s muscles at work beneath the layer of fat, working Kun’s dick inside of him.

Kun lifted himself up again, the back of one hand wiping sweat from his brow. “You ready?”

Johnny reached up to claw at Kun’s chest, eventually settling on hooking his finger tips in the dips of his collarbones. “Yes, please.”

Kun smiled down at him. “My sweet baby boy has such good manners.”

And then Kun was pounding into Johnny so hard that his back arched completely off the mattress, only his shoulders still touching the sheets. Kun was grunting above him, mouth hanging open as his hips changed their angle on every thrust, and Johnny realised what he was doing.

It took a few attempts to get the words out, but Johnny managed eventually. “Flip me over.”

Kun pried his eyes open. “What?”

“Flip me over, it’ll be easier.”

Kun seemed to understand, and he pulled out to let Johnny turn over onto his stomach. He hitched one leg up on the mattress to give Kun better access, arms pinned to his sides as he gripped at the goose down pillows. Kun sank into him again easily and kept going, and he got Johnny’s prostate on the second thrust. Johnny cried out, his knuckles going as white as the sheets and his toes curling. Kun gripped onto Johnny’s waist with one hand, the other pushing him down by his shoulder blades. Johnny couldn’t keep his mouth shut, moans tumbling out as he drooled. His dick was pinned between the mattress and his own stomach, the friction getting the best of him as Kun hit his prostate every time his hips snapped forward.

He couldn’t see Kun’s face any more, but his thrusts were getting uneven and he was starting to whine as well now. Johnny figured he was close, and he felt his own orgasm building. He swallowed thickly, and his voice hiccupped as he was jostled on the bed.

“Please, Kun.”

“Please what?”

“Please can I come?”

Kun thrust long and hard and his hand between Johnny’s shoulders came up to shove two fingers in Johnny’s mouth. He happily suckled on them, still waiting for Kun to respond. He wouldn’t be able to hold off for much longer.

“You’ve been so good, baby. Of course you can.”

And with that Johnny came, rutting forward onto the mattress for more friction and pushing back onto Kun’s dick. He clenched and felt Kun’s dick twitch inside him as he came as well, lube and come oozing out of Johnny and down his perineum.

Kun kept pounding into him for a while, and Johnny started squirming and his eyes watered at how sensitive he was. Kun must have started to feel it too, because he collapsed on top of Johnny, panting hard as he plastered himself to Johnny’s back.

They took a few minutes to come down from their orgasms, but Johnny soon started to feel gross with all the lube everywhere. He made as though to get up, and Kun took the hint. He lifted his body and pulled out, the lube and come mixture now gushing out of Johnny and onto the bed.

Kun laughed as Johnny groaned. “I was gonna offer a flannel, but I think this calls for a shower. You need me to carry you?”

Johnny wondered how Kun could have managed that if he said yes. “I should be okay.”

Kun kept a firm arm around Johnny’s waist as he wobbled down to the bathroom. The bottom of the shower was a tub, and Kun laid Johnny down in it and ran the shower head over him. Johnny felt so pampered and cared for that he couldn’t meet Kun’s eyes, just leant his head against the wall as Kun washed him down.

As Kun started to rinse himself off, he gave a small laugh. “I’m glad we used the spare room.”

Johnny looked up at him then, hugging his knees to his chest. “What?”

“The spare room. I’m glad we used that, the sheets must be ruined.”

Johnny tried for a smile, but exhaustion was settling into his bones. “You must be rich if you have a spare room.”

Kun splashed him with water from the shower head. “Shut up, you big dope.”

When they were finished, Kun wrapped Johnny up in a big fluffy towel and guided him to another bedroom, this time without the sound of water filters. The bed was neatly made and soft as he collapsed down onto it, letting Kun tuck him in and then burrowing under the covers. Kun slipped in next to him and used an arm around him to pull Johnny into his chest. Johnny rubbed his cheek against Kun’s chest, letting his hand rest over his heart. Kun pressed a kiss to the top of Johnny’s head.

“You did amazing tonight.”

Johnny hushed him. “Tell me in the morning, I’m tired.”

Kun chuckled and pulled his arms tighter around Johnny. “Sleep well, little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seoqian) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soonsqyu)


End file.
